


Ark of Madness

by Azuresand



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artanis不再是达拉姆的大主教，而是一位出身于赛雷恩的塔达利姆低阶教徒（Votary），他与许多其他低阶教徒一同被选中，登上了由第一升格者Alarak领导的亚蒙之矛……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　Artanis感觉自己刚睡下就被唤醒了，他伸手把自己束好的神经束拉到身前，在末端的金属环上按了一下，那个设备不太情愿地终止了灵能脉冲。舱室的门打开了，走廊里黯淡的红光照了进来——这代表飞船的这个部分正处于人工周期的夜间阶段。  
　　周围舱室的星灵也被唤醒了，正三三两两地用心灵链接交换着内心的疑惑。他们无权在夜间离开自己的舱室，凡是这么做了的星灵都会被更进一步地邀请“离开飞船”。虽然现在的情况多半是一次特殊召集，但在接收到高阶者的命令之前，他们依旧不敢轻举妄动。  
　　他小心地从床上坐起来，开始穿戴低阶教徒的正式服装 。挂在腰上的布料他从来没脱下过，在室内就穿上肩甲又显得太傻，所谓的穿戴只有一件事情要做：把绑腿打好。他把一根黑色的长布条从中对折，套在左脚的脚腕上方，再左右交叉地一层层往上边缠边拉紧，一直缠满了小腿的一半，最后打结固定。在给右腿绑上布条之前，他从床边的地上捡起了自己的练习小刀，握在手心里，绑完之后，那片轻薄的金属已经从他的手里消失了。  
　　四周一片轻微的窸窣声，其他星灵也在做同样的事情。Artanis把肩甲拿在手里，听到沉重的脚步声传进了走廊。  
　　“低阶教徒们，” 一个声音在他们的心灵中响起， “起来为你们的主人服务！”  
　　此刻如果有星灵站在在他们的居住区上方的铁网上，兴许会被所看到的场景逗乐。舱室位于第一层的低阶教徒们拥满了走廊，你推我挤地跑向末端通向其他区域的梯子。二三层的住客找准人群中的空子直接往下跳，住得更高的星灵则从没有护栏的平台一层层翻下来。跳虫的巢穴没准就是这样的。  
　　Artanis边跑边把肩甲扣牢，当他挤进补给通道的时候，少数可怜鬼还在努力从把自己从狭小的舱室里弄出来。他的心中泛起一丝庆幸，自己舱室的地理位置足够好，而动作又足够的快。  
　　补给通道。这是个好听的叫法。这艘曾经的方舟舰被塔达利姆改造过之后，能源核心的结构也变得奇形怪状起来。一个叫戴森的相位技师为了充分利用人造太阳的能量，主持在核心的周围修建了一圈吸收器，接着为了利用这一圈吸收器所遗漏的能量，在第一圈吸收器外围修建了又一圈吸收器，接着在第二圈吸收器的周围……  
　　低阶教徒中有个传言，据说船上唯一的座钟就是用戴森的惨叫声来报时的。  
　　戴森的最后一个设计是一组通道，曲折穿越了整个迷宫一样结构的许许多多角落，连接着低阶教徒的居住区域和服务区。当低阶教徒从居住局域跑到服务区时的时候，他们已经沐浴了足够多的阳光，而且也完成了热身。  
　　居住区域的大门被打开之后，吸收器的位置就会发生开始变动，等前来的星灵通知完毕，第一个低阶教徒冲进补给通道的时候，整个通道接受的光照将会达到最高值，然后再随着吸收器的复原而慢慢降低。动作最慢的星灵别说吸取能量，光是走完几近漆黑的通道就很不容易了。  
　　谦让在这里行不通：刚登舰时，Artanis曾试着让其他星灵先走，几天之后就因为体力跟不上而被抽了好几鞭子。  
　　现在他跟在队伍里轻松地奔跑着，人工太阳的辐射能量充盈着他的身体。惩戒者的目光再也不落在他身上，带刺的鞭子咬向其他后进者的胸背。  
　　Artanis表现得完全像个合格的低阶教徒，换句话来说，一个没有高阶者会特别注意的星灵。他也和其他低阶教徒一样，小心地封闭自己，不是为了掩藏策划、诡计或是不自量力的阴谋，他持有的是更加危险的东西：与塔达利姆的本质完全背道而驰的内心。  
　　  
　　大厅里站满了几乎赤身裸体，只在胯部系着布条的星灵。从数量上看，至少有两个居住区的低阶教徒都被唤醒了，新来的低阶教徒还在源源不断地涌入，也许是三个居住区？  
　　他们的目光都落在地面上，不敢抬头去看站在悬浮平台上的高阶塔达利姆，生怕招致怒火。这其实毫无意义，高阶者惩罚他们根本不需理由。  
　　Artanis悄悄抬头看了一眼，发现这个星灵并不是真正的“站”在悬浮平台上。他的脚离地面有好几指高，披风拖过了身体，缓慢地鼓荡着。尽管没看到脸，但已经大致猜到了他的身份。  
　　这是个升格者。  
　　逐渐的，通道里不再走出新的低阶教徒，几道门先后关闭。所有星灵都感到一丝灵能波动，那个高阶塔达利姆开始说话了。  
　　“我是塔达利姆升格第三百六十八人Chakos，我们正在行星欧斯的上空停留。折跃之后，杀掉你们见到的每一个原住民。”  
　　一阵兴奋的浪潮在大厅内扫过。每个塔达利姆都乐意把自己的双手泡在别人的鲜血里。  
　　“第一次折跃开始。”  
　　超过半数的星灵在光束中消失了，Artanis不在其中。他知道这些星灵的折跃地点是武器库——所有能够使用灵能刃的低阶教徒将会在那里领取护腕。第二次折跃的时候，他们才会和其余低阶教徒一起降落到行星上。  
　　留下的低阶教徒都在尽力掩饰自己的不甘和羞愧。这也正是分批折跃的目的。过了好一会儿，Chakos才再度开口。  
　　“第二次折跃开始。”  
　　Artanis闭上眼睛，双手都紧紧握成了拳头。其他塔达利姆会认为这是他迫不及待，准备大肆杀戮。他尽力放空思绪，高阶塔达利姆的力量不可小觑……  
　　再度睁开眼睛时，他发现自己仍然站在大厅里。四周剩下的低阶教徒寥寥无几，升格者也还漂浮在那块平台上。  
　　他的三颗心脏仿佛都停跳了一拍。  
　　不，不要思考。  
　　现在剩下的低阶教徒都死死盯着地面，如果他们是净化者巨像，这一层的地板可能已经被烧出许多洞来了。  
　　“你们有别的任务，”在一阵可怕的寂静之后，Chokos继续说道，戏弄这些可怜的低阶教徒似乎让他感到非常愉快，“要做别的准备……”

　　折跃光束毫无征兆地包裹住了Artanis，他发现自己已经离开了熟悉的服务大厅，和几个低阶教徒一起站在某个陌生厅室的一角。  
　　这里看似空旷，仿佛就是飞船上的一个闲置房间。但只要抬头看去，就能发现上面闪烁着幽暗的红光——这里的拱顶是由一整块血水晶刻成的。  
　　另一个高阶塔达利姆出现在他们面前，把手上拿着的东西粗暴地塞进他们怀里。是布料。  
　　“把这些穿上，”他下令道，“动作要快！第一升格者Alarak将会亲自主持这次庆功宴，亚蒙之矛已经很久没有这么隆重的仪式了！我不希望出任何差错！”


	2. Chapter 2

　　塔达利姆拥有花样繁多，不亚于其他星灵分支的仪式性与服装，但那些盔甲与披袍没有一样是专门为现在的需求设计的。他们拿到的上衣破破烂烂，还缝满了各式各样的口袋，明显曾经是相位技师的服装。Artanis花了好几分钟才把满是破洞的布料穿在身上，让胳膊从正确的口子伸出来。  
　　为什么让他们穿这个？  
　　Artanis的疑惑没能持续多久就得到了解答。那个高阶塔达利姆看到他们都穿好新的服装之后，在舱室的墙壁上拍打了一下。一道不起眼的舱门在他身后打开。  
　　那是——那是——  
　　“这……这不可能，大人。对不起，大人。”  
　　一个低阶教徒战战兢兢地开口道，仿佛无法控制自己的震惊，当然，也可能是为了求取一个好印象。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“造物主之息，黑暗之神的恩赐……在这种野蛮的星域！”  
　　话音未落，他就发出一声短促的惨叫跪倒在地。  
　　其他教徒依旧保持着原来的站姿。Artanis也在其中，无言地看着这个星灵挣扎着试图站起来。  
　　“黑暗之神无处不在，你要好好跪下聆听他的教导，听到了吗？”  
　　“是的，大人……”星灵的声音中带着痛苦，但他不敢不回话。他扭曲地鞠了一躬，之后放弃了尝试，继续保持了跪姿。  
　　他的言听计从并非出于敬畏或是恐惧。任何一个明眼星灵都能看出，他的两个下膝盖骨都碎了。  
　　高阶塔达利姆没有在这个星灵上花费更多的时间，而是宽宏大量地允许他爬回居住区去。当然，他要如何找到一条不违背律法的道路就是自己需要解决的问题了。  
　　造物者之息……  
　　所有曾经身处赛雷恩的塔达利姆都会在记忆中牢牢篆刻下那颗行星的夜间情景，那时袅袅紫雾从每一道地表裂隙中升腾，整个星球都被笼罩在亚蒙的恩赐之下。在知晓宇宙中茫茫繁星不可计数，而亚蒙的垂怜又多么难得一见之后，他们更是将之视为奇迹。  
　　舱门后面显露出的是一个有半个星灵高、一个星灵宽的透明水晶罐，里面堆着大半罐紫色的圆形球体，被半透明的绿烟笼罩着。可以想象，这个罐子曾经装满了被采集保存的地嗪，只不过随着一路耗损，有一小半地嗪已经衰变成为了高能瓦斯。这种物质太过神秘也太过神圣，塔达利姆至今都没能研究出完美运输的办法，只能尽量遵循几个已经发现的准则：减少折跃次数就是其中一条。若不是这样，低阶教徒们不可能在飞船上得到接触它们的机会。  
　　“小心布置，这些地嗪的价值比你们要高得多。”  
　　高阶塔达利姆打开了容器的盖子，毫不留意高能瓦斯的流散。  
　　剩下的低阶教徒们排着队伍来到罐子前。他们都小心翼翼地用手指的尖端捏住一个个球体，再轻轻地放进自己服装上的口袋里，生怕指甲划破了包裹它的那层外壳。

　　没过多久第一件战利品就被折跃进了大厅里，一尊水晶雕刻成的塑像，被雕刻者看上去像是个与星灵有几分相似的生物，都有四个肢体和一个头部。雕塑的手法非常粗糙，居然有不少非连续平面，只有底部整齐的切口明显是由灵能刃削切而出的。  
　　一位低阶教徒走上前去，把一个地嗪球体放在雕塑生物伸出的肢体上。  
　　高阶塔达利姆没有再说话，他双手抱在胸前，身体后倾，倚靠在了舱壁上，眯起的红色眼睛露出野蛮掠食者的凶残目光。  
　　第二件物品是一块冶炼过的金属，从裂口看来，明显是从什么东西上面直接撕裂下来的。Artanis猜想那可能是原住民的飞船。  
　　紧接着，其他战利品开始源源不断地涌入这个房间。他们不再有时间去观察其中的每一样，而是忙于布置整个会场，把地嗪小球高低错落地放置在所有地方，方便即将到来的高阶塔达利姆们随手取用。  
　　这一组低阶教徒们被下令留在厅内等待召唤。他们之中有一半留在了原地，另一半则开始寻找大厅的角落——那些被战利品遮掩，不太容易被看到的角落。他们都深知地嗪的效力，有谁愿意冒险被一个精神不太清醒的高阶塔达利姆看到呢？  
　　Artanis坐在斜靠在墙角的半颗植物下，努力把自己隐藏在蓝色的枝条与叶片里。  
　　一组折跃光束在大厅内亮起，许多非星灵的生物出现在了大厅里。他们的外形与第一件战利品雕塑完全一致，身上也并非赤身裸体。Artanis带着几分好奇与戒备看着这些原住民，他不会认为他们也是受邀者。  
　　这一群原住民之中有好几个站了起来，从相当于星灵肩部的地方发出光线来。光线的颜色与强度在不停的变换，这大概是他们交流的方式。也许他们想谈判。  
　　Artanis把自己藏得更深了一些，又过了好一段时间，那几个生物所发出的光线开始减弱，甚至都坐回了地上。这时新的折跃光束才在房间里出现。  
　　是高阶塔达利姆。从他坐着的这个地方，他只能看到其中的四个，每一个都穿着代表升格者身份的服饰。正如刚来这里时那个高阶塔达利姆所说的那样，这是一场隆重的庆功宴。  
　　他已经能想象这些塔达利姆捏碎球体，吸取地嗪的样子了。  
　　一声尖利的嚎叫响彻在Artanais的心灵之中，蕴含的力量甚至让他的脑袋隐隐作痛。他能感到一个生命的逝去，但，在这种情况下杀死低阶教徒几乎不可理喻，除非是他们偷取了地嗪？  
　　又一声嘶叫，近得仿佛就在他身边一样。这次他辨认出了其中蕴含的惊恐、迷茫与不解。这就好像……  
　　……好像他们并非塔达利姆，而是那些原住民。  
　　Artanis感到自己的心跳变快了。这些原住民显然并非灵能种族，否则他们就会用心灵感应而非光线表达自己的意思了，但他们死时的哀鸣却足以被他们听到。他们具有潜质……  
　　而这潜质现在唯一的用处就是取悦塔达利姆们。

　　他们，塔达利姆，神铸之躯，神选之民。大多数低等种族所拥之物在他们眼中都毫无价值，怎么可能真的充作战利品？这些人造物品的碎片、散溢光芒的水晶和切割折断的原生物种，无非是星球与文化的废墟，让原住民的悲鸣更加哀凄的原料。升格者们尽享其欢……  
　　Artanis闭上眼睛抱住了自己的双肩，那些濒死的惨叫仿佛带着可怕的寒意一般，令他全身颤抖。他也因此没有留意一个高阶塔达利姆在往自己的方向走来。  
　　直到遮盖自己的植物被拦腰削断之后，Artanis才回过神来。一个升格者站在他面前，左手提着一个依旧活着的原住民，右手上灵能刀刃闪烁着猩红的光芒。那星灵身边浓重的紫雾缭绕，明显刚刚捏碎了好几个地嗪球体……  
　　“小教徒，来，这可是难得的享受……”  
　　第一升格者Alarak把手中提着的原住民伸向Artanis，眼中闪烁出愉快的光芒。


	3. Chapter 3

　　原住民好像预感到自己的命运似的，再度挣扎了起来。Artanis看着它徒劳无功地扭动身体，用肢尖抓挠升格者的盔甲。黯淡的黄色鳞片在抗争中裂开，血从伤口流出来，而星灵金属上连一丝划痕都没留下。  
　　“我……”  
　　不要思考。Artanis。  
　　“我没有灵能刃。”  
　　他微调姿势，半跪下来，目光也往下落去，全心全意地盯着Alarak袍角，做出一个低阶教徒在面对高层塔达利姆时该有的样子来。最好不要试图欺骗他们。  
　　Artanis在身体两侧摊开双手，他的手臂上空无一物。  
　　若是往常，升格者兴许会就此罢休。没能赢取护腕的低阶教徒实在太过低微，不值得他们花费关注。但此刻正值欢宴之中，又有地嗪助兴。Alarak漫不经心地打量着面前这个塔达利姆，将手中的原住民向他扔去。  
　　“那你一定对原始决斗相当熟悉，低阶教徒，”他下令道，“为第一升格者表演一下！”  
　　在听到第一升格者这个词时，Artanis感到整个身体都僵硬了。高阶领主马拉什仍驻扎在赛雷恩，并未离开，这艘舰船中地位最高的星灵便是升格第一人Alarak，其余所有星灵的主人。在能够重新控制身体之前，他完全出于条件反射地躲向一旁，避开了飞来的冲力，原住民的身体撞在了他身后的墙壁上。  
　　从幼年时期起，塔达利姆们就被鼓励互相争斗，使用星灵与生俱来的武器：指尖生长的爪子。在获得自己的灵能护腕之前，他们的打斗被认为和野兽一样原始。  
　　但这个原住民已经虚弱到反抗都困难，更不可能进行什么“决斗”。Artanis观察着它缓慢地从撞击中回过劲来，在墙边颤抖着蜷成一团。只有一件事可做了。  
　　Artanis伏低身体，让自己四肢着地。他轻盈地移动着，静默无声地爬向原住民。高阶塔达利姆总是乐于看到他们像跳虫一样趴在地上的。  
　　原住民一动不动地任由他接近。他温柔地把手搭在了原住民的脖颈上，感受到鳞片下的体温比星灵要高得多，只有这时原住民的头才转了过来，两对眼睛哀求地看着他。  
　　Artanis干脆利落地折断了原住民的脖子。  
　　它死亡时在心灵中含混地哀鸣着，Alarak对此充耳未闻。他当然不太满意。但他也明白，从这么一个低等外星生物身上很难榨取出更多的乐趣。相比之下……

　　它不可能活下来。  
　　Artanis尽力保持思想的空白，直到Alarak走开之后才敢让其他念头浮现。  
　　他想不出自己还能做什么。它不可能活下来。它的整个种族可能都活不下来。他给了它迅速的死亡。他能够保证那不会太痛。他——  
　　尸体的两对眼睛空洞地向上方看着。要么是这个物种没有眼睑，要么就是它依旧睁着眼睛。  
　　非常抱歉。

　　……相比之下，这个低阶教徒有趣的多。  
　　Alarak完全是突发奇想才将注意力转回Artanis身上。此前，Artnis的思维之中几乎空无一物，只有平板直白的恭顺和恰到好处的畏惧。现在，Alarak几乎能用肉眼看到他的愧疚，那不同寻常的情感充斥他的心灵，如同黑夜之中燃烧的熊熊篝火。  
　　这种软弱的废物是怎么混上舰船的？他的哪一个部下疏于筛选？当前的第六升格者Sorn直接对他负责此事，这种莽夫，恐怕大半个头脑都用在琢磨怎么用灵能刃切开星球。他的直属部下几乎都和他一个样子，除了Cazna。Cazna曾经身为暗影猎手，乐于对下级塔达利姆气指颐使，更乐于把其中的弱者扔进插满尖刺的陷坑里，数数一个星灵被多少根尖刺扎透才会死去。她是唯一一个愿意和低阶教徒接触的，也只有她能够干这种活。  
　　第一升格者沉吟着思考。他知道Cazna正在谋划挑战Sorn，如果获胜，她就能够在飞升之链上更近一步。但如果她指望这种计谋能够激起他对Sorn的怒火，这就太天真了。Cazna多半把任务又交给了更下一层的星灵，问题可能出在下面的链条上，一层层向下，总有哪个蠢货会上当。  
　　但单个的劣等塔达利姆也不可能成事，低阶者之间自会倾轧争斗，想来这个家伙的周遭同类也并不比他好到哪儿去。亚蒙之矛没有明确归期，谁也不知道何时能够重回赛雷恩，在此之前，所有拉克希尔都将暂缓举行。更换少量部下无关紧要，如果这牵扯到太多低阶教徒，会降低他的力量……  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　Alarak在心灵中问道，同时又转回到了Artanis身边。这个星灵将会作何反应？派他来的主人肯定对此有所交代。  
　　“Artanis。”  
　　Alarak的灵能锁定了面前的低阶教徒，试图寻找出蛛丝马迹。他穿着和其他低阶教徒相同的服饰，肩甲上没有涂画任何高阶塔达利姆的从属标志——这是当然的。从他挺直的坐姿，交叠着放在双膝上的双手，以及发出湛蓝光芒的眼睛中也看不出什么来。他回答时没有试图再隐藏自己的思维，对那个原住民的愧疚之情依旧留存在意识之中：从身体到心灵都袒露在Alarak之前。  
　　Artanis。Alarak对这个名字没有印象，这很正常，低阶教徒从来不在他的考虑之内。  
　　“他们挑的人选倒是不错，Artanis……”

　　全力挖掘之下，那个低阶教徒的心灵之中依旧一片茫然，没有显露出任何名字。Alarak瞥见Artanis由于灵能压迫倒在地上，有点拿不准主意。他能感受到这个低阶教徒确实失去意识了，这种灵能等级和他的身份姑且能算匹配。他劣等塔达利姆一般的思绪也做不得假。  
　　杀掉他非常简单，太简单了。  
　　他背后的主人也许就打着这个主意，也许没打。  
　　Alarak又从身边拿起一个地嗪球体，收拢手爪，紫色雾气缓缓从手臂流淌而下，造物主之息笼罩中，他的思维更加冷酷锋利。  
　　第一升格者在心灵中召唤Sorn，后者立刻给出回应。  
　　他没有再留意Artanis。


End file.
